Jedi Love
by inquirewithin
Summary: A SiriWan fic.Set between Jedi Apprentice and Ep 1.Siri makes a mistake that ObiWan has made before,and he's the only one who understands.They become great friends, but will they become more than friends?AU.Love is legal for Jedi!Also Ep.1 never happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 1

Nineteen year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi hurried down the long hallways of the Jedi Temple. He was late for breakfast. As he walked he mulled over the latest news in the temple. His friend, Siri Tachi, had left the order a few weeks back. She had just returned to the Jedi, having rethought her decision. Obi-Wan didn't know the details, but he knew enough to see that it was very similar to his escapade on Melida/Daan, just after he'd become Qui-Gon's padawan. When he'd returned, Siri had been one of the major critics of his decision. That had been years ago. Now she was the one being criticised.

His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was waiting patiently for him outside the dining hall. "You are late, Padawan." "Yes, Master. I apologise." "That's all right Obi-Wan. Let's go get some breakfast."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

After breakfast Obi-Wan had lightsaber practice. The padawans were given sparring partners and left to their exercise, while their masters had some quiet time. Obi-Wan was not surprised when his partner was announced to be Siri. She was the only padawan good enough to fight him as both of them would soon be knighted. As they bowed before beginning their sparring, Siri could hardly meet Obi-Wan's eye. He knew why; she felt guilty for her scorn six months ago of Obi-Wan's misadventure on Melida/Daan, and know she knew what it was like to be scorned just as Obi-Wan had. Her obvious discomfiture did not affect her fighting, though.As Obi-Wan's mind wandered, he found himself shadowboxing. He shook himself, and with his concentration restored, he proceeded to give Siri a run for her money.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

As they extinguished their lightsabers and bowed, Obi-Wan felt refreshed. He hadn't had such a good fight in a long time. As they wiped the sweat off their faces with towels, Siri broke the silence that hung between them. "Obi-Wan?" she began hesitantly. "Yes, Siri?" "I..well..I'm sorry what I said to you and the way I treated you after Malida/Daan." As she finished, Obi-Wan smiled. "Apology accepted, Siri." "Any time you want to talk, know that I'll be available, okay?" She nodded mutely, and then abruptly turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her quarters. Obi-Wan realised that she had been holding back tears. _I know I wanted to cry after I returned from Melida/Daan. _He thought about going after her, but decided to let her talk when she was ready. He walked off to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 2

Night had fallen on Coruscant when Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way back to his quarters for the night. He had just entered his room when he heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be as he opened the door, only to see Siri standing there, looking nervous. "May I come in?" she asked. "Sure" replied Obi-Wan, glad that she had decided to talk it over with him. She sat down on a chair, as Obi-Wan made himself comfortable on the bed. He waited for her to begin. Siri took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and began. "It's exactly what they say it is." "Okay" he replied cautiously, testing the conversational waters. She continued, "And that's why it hurts.. I stayed behind because of my feelings; that is where I failed. My master Adi opposed my staying vehemently, but I would not listen. On the strength of my emotion I left the order. I gave up all I knew to fight for a cause that was not my own. And I got nothing for it. The war on the planet Lina grew worse and worse, and I was forced to come back here. My master has been kind enough to take me back as her padawan, but I don't know how she will ever be able to trust me again.."

Siri ended with a sob, as many days of pent-up confusion, despair and loneliness were finally released. Obi-Wan's heart went out to her; he knew how she felt. He stood up, crossed over to where she was sitting, and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and cried. She felt comforted by just being in his strong arms. Obi-Wan's mind was racing. Above all, he wanted to comfort Siri. He knew how awful it felt to be despised by peers for a mistake. But underneath the surface of his thoughts, there was something that Obi-Wan could not quite identify. He felt that it had something to do with Siri, but he pushed it to the back of his mind to mull over later.

Her crying slowly reduced to sniffles. It was when Siri finally stopped crying that he realised how close he was holding her. He let go of her slowly, and lifted her chin with his hand. "Are you okay now, Siri?" She nodded yes. "Well", he continued, "I just want you to know that I understand. I understand every aspect of how you are feeling. Just know that I'll always be there for you, alright?" The words came from deep within him, he realised. " Would you like me to walk you to your room?" "No, but thank you, Obi-Wan. You're a great friend." He smiled. "Anytime, Siri. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, Obi-Wan. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Siri." He closed the door behind her, his mind in a whirl. What were these emotions he was feeling? Only time would tell..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer.. Please review!! Flames are welcomed.. **  
**

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 3

A knock sounded on Obi-Wan's door. He yawned, and sat up. He went to the door. He opened it to see his master. "Time for morning meditation, Padawan," Qui-Gon intoned. Obi-Wan yawned again. "Yes, Master. Shall I meet you in the Room Of A Thousand Fountains in ten minutes?" "Alright Padawan. Don't be late." "I won't, Master." Obi-Wan replied. He stepped into the fresher.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Obi-Wan tried to concentrate on his meditation, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. His thoughts kept drifting to Siri; the way she felt against him, her scent. Obi-Wan now knew that he had definitely developed a crush on Siri. He wondered what she was doing. As soon as he thought this, he reprimanded himself and tried once more to concentrate. He failed miserably. It was tough going until breakfast...

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

(Obi-Wan's POV)

He saw Siri at breakfast. She was sitting at the padawans' table. Nearly everyone around her was carrying on a conversation, but she was not included. She looked small and vulnerable as she picked at her food. Her blonde hair was neatly tied back, and she looked in every way oblivious to her surroundings. Obi-Wan knew, though, that this was not the case. How often had he tried to ignore everything around him after Melida/Daan, and failed? He sat down next to her. "Good morning, Siri". She gave him a smile that said as plainly as words that she was glad to see him. Obi-Wan found it suddenly difficult to breathe. _God, she's beautiful! _he thought.

(Siri's POV)

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," Siri replied. She took a look at him. He'd certainly changed since before she'd gone to Lina. She'd just been too preoccupied to notice it. He'd grown his hair a bit longer, and the outlines of defined pectorals could be made out underneath his robe. His smile was making it hard for her to think straight. She thought, _Yes, he's changed; and it's definitely a change for the better!_ Siri caught herself thinking how handsome he looked. Suddenly it hit her. She'd developed a crush on Obi-Wan!

Okay, people, now's the time to hit the review button!(PLEASE?)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer.. Please review!! Flames are welcomed.. **  
**

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan and Siri did not need any other company at breakfast. Their eyes never left each other, and they talked non-stop. While they were enjoying each other's company, Qui-Gon was having a conversation with Jedi Master Tahl. Their eyes did not leave each other either. Qui-Gon's longtime friendship with Tahl had blossomed into something deeper, and when he had found out that she felt the same way about him, they had decided to have a relationship. Attachment was forbidden for Jedi, but Qui-Gon knew that this rule was being questioned widely, and that the council would soon remove it from the Jedi Code. Most Jedi considered the rule already nonexistent, and many had open relationships. Love was finally legal for Jedi.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Breakfast was finished,and Obi-Wan and Siri went off for lightsaber practice. Qui-Gon and Tahl got up and left, still chatting. As they walked, Qui-Gon suddenly fell silent. Tahl stopped in the middle of a sentence and asked, "Qui-Gon, is something wrong?" "No, Tahl" said Qui-Gon, turning to her, eyes shining. "Everything's perfect." As he spoke, Qui-Gon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it; inside sat a beautiful gold ring with an emerald stone. "To match your eyes" he said. Then, "Tahl, will you marry me?" Tahl stared in shock and awe at the ring for a moment, her green and gold eyes wide. She then reached forward and kissed Qui-Gon passionately. "Yes!" she shouted, "I will marry you, Qui-Gon!" They kissed again, and then, laughing, walked off together towards the training rooms to inform their padawans.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Bant and Obi-Wan stopped sparring as they saw their masters arrive. They bowed to their partners and exited the training area. Bant was Tahl's padawan, and she was surprised; she'd never seen Tahl this happy. Obi-Wan had never seen Qui-Gon as happy as he was now, either. Their masters nearly didn't notice them; Obi-Wan had to clear his throat respectfully before Tahl and Qui-Gon even noticed that they were there. Qui-Gon smiled broadly at his padawan and said, to both him and Bant, "Tahl and I have something to tell you, padawans." "Yes," beamed Tahl, "Qui-Gon and I are getting married!" Obi-Wan's jaw dropped, and he could hardly congratulate his master, who just stood there and grinned. Then Obi-Wan grinned too. Bant was hugging her master, and Obi-Wan decided to follow her lead. He embraced his master, who returned the hug readily. "Obi-Wan, will you be the best man for our wedding?" his master asked. "Of course master!' he agreed, and then paused. "This means a lot to me, master. Thank you." They hugged again, and then began to listen to Bant and Tahl excitedly discussing the wedding.

REVIEW!!!(please..)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here it is.. the big 'first kiss' chapter. Hope you readers enjoy it.

Anna Jinn: Thanks again for your review! You're my only reviewer so far..(sniff) But one is better than none!**  
**

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 5

_Siri slowly turned her head towards his. She closed her eyes, and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you, Obi-Wan." she said, and kissed him again..BEEP-BEEP!!!_

Obi-Wan groaned as he shut off his chrono alarm. He rolled over in bed. The dream had just been getting good when the chrono alarm had rung, waking him up. He sighed and got out of bed. He didn't know how he knew, but as he stepped into the fresher, he knew that the coming day would be a good one.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

_Obi-Wan looked deep into her eyes, and said the words that she wanted him to hear him say so much. "I love you, Siri" he said, and leaned in to kiss her softly. The kiss grew in intensity, and -_

The chrono alarm rang. Siri sat bolt upright in bed. She lay back down immediately with a sigh. The dream had just begun to get good. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning as she stepped into the fresher.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

After breakfast, before sparring practice, Qui-Gon and Tahl had told everyone their news, and had been congratulated all round. The whole Jedi order was invited to the wedding; every Jedi on Coruscant promised their presence. After the temple returned to normal, Obi-Wan went to sparring practice as usual, only to find that it was cancelled in order to celebrate Qui-Gon and Tahl's upcoming wedding. All the padawans were left with a big chunk of free time, and Obi-Wan quickly sought out Siri, who had become his near-constant companion. "Um, Siri?" he began nervously. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" she replied. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?", he finished quickly. "Yes, I'd love that, Obi-Wan," she smiled. "Great. Shall we go, then?" "Okay, Obi-Wan. I'm ready when you are."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

In the gardens, Obi-Wan and Siri walked side by side in silence. After a couple of minutes, Obi-Wan summoned up the courage to offer her his hand. She took it, and gave him a smile that dazzled him. Siri suddenly turned off into a tiny path and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. He did so, wondering where they were going. Suddenly, as they turned a corner, they came upon a circular area which contained a fountain and a bench which they made their way to. Siri spoke first. "This is my favourite place in the gardens," she smiled. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Obi-Wan. He looked at Siri, and found that she was looking at him.He was suddenly lost in her gray-blue eyes. It was at that moment that Obi-Wan realised that he didn't just have a crush on Siri.. He'd fallen in love with her! Siri had got lost in his stormy blue eyes, just as he was lost in hers. In slow motion, he moved towards her, and she tilted her head and closed her eyes. They kissed softly, making each other's dreams come true. When they finally pulled away, they just stared at each other. Obi-Wan was first to get his breath back. "Did what just happened really happen? Or is it just another dream?" Siri stared at him. "How do you know about the dreams?" she demanded. "Because I've been having them.." said Obi-Wan, confused and slightly embarrassed. _What will she think when she knows I've been dreaming about her? _he thought worriedly. Siri just stared as she finally understood. _He's been dreaming about me!_ Her heart skipped a beat. Obi-Wan suddenly understood as well. _She's been dreaming about me!_ But before another coherent thought could run through his head, he felt himself beginning to get lost in her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers curled around his neck. The kiss was more intense this time, and they only stopped when they needed air. They both sat down, releasing each other, but inwardly wishing that what had just happened would happen again.

When Siri could think straight again, she wondered about her feelings towards Obi-Wan. After some thought, she realised that she didn't just have a crush on him; she loved him. The question was, did he feel the same way? Siri had never been one to beat about the bush, so she immediately turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Obi-Wan, how exactly do you feel about me?" He was startled, not having expected this question to be asked so soon. However, he knew that he had to be honest with her. So he replied, "I love you, Siri." he said, a nervous smile on his face. _How will she react?_ he wondered. The moment he confessed this, her heart began to race. _Obi-Wan loves me?? _she thought. A smile lit up her face as she said, "I love you, too, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan was shocked, but within seconds he grinned at her and said, "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" "I hope not," she replied, and pulled him into another kiss.

Well, what are you waiting for? Hit the review button!! (Please.. I'm getting desperate for reviews..) Review and I update; simple as that:-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've decided that as I have only got 1 review so far for this story, I'll put it on hold until people do review. If you review, the chapters will flow very,very fast. Also, just to let you know, there'll be quite a bit of action later on in the story, if I continue it. It's your choice, readers.. Do you want it or don't you? Anyway, here's the chapter, which is short as it's a filler..If you enjoy, REVIEW!!

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 6

By the time Siri and Obi-Wan made their way back to the Temple, night had fallen. Dim lights illuminated the pathway which led back to the temple. They held hands as they walked, talking softly and enjoying each other's company. They reached the entrance to the temple, and walked to the dining hall for dinner. As they neared the entrance, they kissed swiftly and walked inside, not holding hands anymore. Neither wanted anyone else to know about their relationship just yet.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

After dinner, Siri gave Obi-Wan a quick glance, which he acknowledged with an almost imperceptible nod. She went on to wish the other padawans in general a good night, and having taken leave from her master, left the dining hall. Not half a minute later, Obi-Wan did the same, and left the hall. Siri was waiting for him outside. He took her hand and they began to walk slowly down the deserted corridor. They stopped outside Siri's quarters. She turned to him. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it, Ben?" He chuckled. "Yes, it has.." he began, but then did a double-take. "Ben?" he asked, a smile hovering on his lips. Siri blushed. "It's what I call you in my dreams..Do you mind?" Obi-Wan grinned. "Not at all. I like the sound of it.." he said, cupping her face in his hands. Siri gave him a big smile. "Then I'll say goodnight...Ben." she whispered. He kissed her and she kissed him back, moving her lips over his slowly. "Goodnight, Siri," Obi-Wan replied when they broke the kiss, "I'll be dreaming of you.." "I'll dream of you, too, Obi-Wan. Goodnight." After a last quick kiss they pulled apart, and Siri went into her room and shut the door. Obi-Wan turned in the direction of his quarters, thinking of all that had happened that day. He smiled to himself as he thought of her. He'd dream of her, for sure. A feeling of pure elation swept though him; already he couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I got a review, and this is the result! This is a little longer than the previous chapter as it's also a filler, but the next chapter will be Qui-Gon and Tahl's wedding, during which there will be more Siri/Obi-Wan moments:p Enjoy!**  
**

**Jedi Love**

Chapter 7

Five Days Later

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as the tailor finally released him from the final fitting of his new black jedi robes. This kind of robe was only worn on special occasions, and he was having it made for Tahl and Qui-Gon's wedding. Female Jedi did not have to wear robes for weddings, and they usually wore dresses. He glanced at his watch, and groaned. He'd promised to meet Siri twenty minutes ago. Obi-Wan suddenly smiled. Just thinking of Siri gave him a happy feeling. Their relationship had blossomed fast, and they were now officially a couple. She was his date for Qui-Gon's wedding; by now they didn't really care who knew about their relationship. However, a small worry lurked at the back of Obi-Wan's mind. Within the next two weeks, he would be called before the council and given an assignment, which would have to be completed without his master. If the assignment was completed successfully, he would be knighted. He just hoped that he was ready..

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

(Siri's POV)

Siri walked down the corridor leading to her quarters, feeling quite annoyed. Obi-Wan hadn't shown up as promised, and she was returning to her room. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction. She instinctively closed her eyes upon impact, and did not even get a glimpse of the unknown person. She fell on her back, and the unknown person stumbled and fell on top of her. She opened her mouth a second before she opened her eyes, but whatever she was about to say was swallowed by the person on top of her as her lips were captured by his in a kiss...

(Obi-Wan's POV)

Obi-Wan hurried along the corridor leading from the direction of the gardens towards Siri's quarters. His eyes were downcast as he imagined how she would accept his explanation of being late for their rendezvous. He smiled wryly; Siri would definitely not buy it. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad. Suddenly he banged into someone walking in the opposite direction. Surprised, he tripped over his own feet, and fell on top of the person. His embarrassment grew when he saw that it was a female he was lying on top of. He was about to roll off her when he realized that it was Siri, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. He was unable to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her on the mouth...

(Third Person's POV)

Siri's eyes sprang open. Obi-Wan, gazing into her eyes as he kissed her, read shock, recognition, surprise and slight annoyance combined with happiness chase each other through Siri's eyes as he kissed her. Once he broke the kiss, he grinned down at her, rolled off and stood up. As he helped her to her feet, Obi-Wan wondered what her reaction would be. He was extremely relieved when she gave him a smile and said, "Well, I guess that partially makes up for you being late Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan's grin widened. "But," she continued, "You still have some explaining to do." Obi-Wan's face fell, and he groaned. "Oh, alright." he conceded, hurriedly planning what to say; although she loved him, Siri was still a tough customer!

A/N:Review, please!


End file.
